


YOI Drabbles

by Kateli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Ciao Ciao, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Penis Size
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/pseuds/Kateli
Summary: Collection of YOI drabbles1. Otayuri, Gen: fluff, hugs2. PhiCiaoCiao, Mature: penis size, bottom Ciao Ciao





	1. Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit rating and tags as I add drabbles :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri, Gen: fluff, hugs

For the first year or so, his cheek had pressed against Otabek’s chest when they hugged, and Yuri could sometimes hear the older boy’s heartbeat. After he’d had his first growth spurt, he’d been able to hook his chin over Otabek’s shoulder and smugly observe the jealous reactions of onlookers to their public displays of friendship.

It had been seven months and eleven days since their last hug, and Yuri found himself running across the hotel lobby, shoving his gloves into the pockets of his winter coat. Wrapping his arms around Otabek’s torso, he breathed a sigh of contentment and—

_Why is this so awkward?_

Out of habit, Yuri’s arms had automatically slid under Otabek’s, but he realized that that had been a mistake this time. Up close, he could tell that he was now several centimeters taller than his friend, and the angle of the hug was all wrong. His arms were longer than they used to be, and they draped almost indecently down to Otabek’s lower back.

Otabek had gone stiff in his arms, and Yuri was frozen. After a moment of forced stillness, Yuri’s fingers involuntarily twitched along the curve there. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

Then suddenly, Otabek turned his face and buried it in the juncture of Yuri’s neck and shoulder.

_Oh?_

Once he recovered from the initial shock, Yuri responded by nuzzling against Otabek’s hair, smelling the basic, clean fragrance of his shampoo.

“I missed you, Yura,” Otabek mumbled against his neck, causing a warm tingle to slide down Yuri’s spine. Without thinking, he pulled Otabek closer, their pelvises flush and legs slotting together. Otabek’s arms tightened around his waist.

“I missed you, too.”


	2. Hung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PhiCiaoCiao: Mature: penis size, bottom!Ciao Ciao
> 
> Prompt: Phichit calling out Ciao Ciao on being hung like a horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters)

Phichit trembled with excitement as Celestino beckoned for him to join him on the bed. Phichit crawled toward him, admiring his broad shoulders and muscular chest. But he was still wearing far too much clothing. Phichit bent forward and pulled the zipper of Celestino's pants down with his teeth, eliciting a surprised gasp from above him. Celestino obediently raised his hips, allowing Phichit to slowly, teasingly, _torturously_ pull Celestino's pants and briefs down his hips and thighs.  
  
Out sprang the largest cock that Phichit had ever laid eyes on in person. It was a porn-sized dick, as thick as a can of soda and about as long as Phichit's arm from elbow to wrist. Circumsized, the head purple and leaking, and thick veins running from root to tip.  
  
Phichit stared in shock, feeling the blood run out of his face.

"That's... not usually the reaction I get," Celestino observed.

"Sorry, uh..." Phichit gulped. "Nope. Can't do this. Nope. No."

" _What?_ "

Phichit backed off the bed, his hands held out in front of him as if in defense.

"Nope, I don't fuck with cocks that big. I mean, look, it's impressive. Most people like a guy who's hung like a horse. But it's just not my thing. Like, that would destroy me. Nope. No. Sorry."

It was Celestino's turn to stare in shock, as Phichit stood naked at the foot of the bed, feeling frozen to the spot. He wanted to flee but he worried that he would offend his coach.

"How about this then?" Celestino asked, turning over, elbows on the bed and ass in the air, presenting himself to Phichit eagerly.

Phichit felt his heart skip a beat, and a grin spread across his face. He bounced back onto the bed behind Celestino.

"Now that I can do."


End file.
